Querer To Want
by The Stunning Lies of Lullabies
Summary: Harry kills Draco's mind. This is not love, this is not granduer. This is the downfall of Harry Potter and the Magical World alike. This...is pain. (Subject to R later on) (Summary sucks, story should be better)
1. Introduction

(Disc: No characters are mine, all copyrites belong to Scholastic and J.K. Rowling, Never happened because this is an alternate Universe fictional happening. No money was made off of this)  
  
Your eyes lay stark on my skin like words of acid fire written upon me. You burn me with the knowledge that you have the power to. What was once verdant now is flat and dead. What once was mollified with life, now does not stir, for fear of disturbing long dead corpses that may not be happy in their unbroken sleep. All there is now, is silent screams that lay heavy upon the pregnant air. And I am not one to be ashamed of admitting my tears. I weep for lives. For everyone in them. I weep for you. And I know that I deserve every bit of torture that you give me.  
  
The ending is perfect. Everything about this story stands brilliantly like bold black letters on an angel-white page. I have completed my life, written over the white pages as Saruman once said he so feared.  
  
Filled the empty space with letters that, when put together, form a secret message create the adventure, love, solitude, and romantic tragedy that made up my empty life.  
  
I committed no adultery, for I was not married. But I broke; I shattered, destroyed, killed...  
  
I broke my love. I shattered all dreams and hopes we once had for happiness. I destroyed trust and faith. I killed...everything.  
  
gone. Gone. Gone. Gone...GONE, FUCKING DAMNIT!!! GONE!!!  
  
But you wouldn't know, would you? Nor would you care if I told you. But, maybe I will tell you, just to see your reaction. Yes, I do believe I will.  
  
My name is Harry Potter, and I killed Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Flowers mean more than you think

People, upon looking at me, will tell you there is something off about me. And they may be correct.  
  
I, Harry Potter, am completely thrown off track. I am in love. Oh, ha ha. It's quite funny isn't it? You'll laugh when I tell you, but I will anyway.  
  
The thing is, I got someone pregnant. Again with the laughter? Control yourselves you filthy mudblood whores! Ah, by now I'm sure you've guess who it is.  
  
But he doesn't love me! Why not? I have no fucking clue. I have half a mind just to add Creeping Willow or even Mourning Bride to this. Just to get him sad and thinking about me.  
  
The dead Unicorn next to me is beautiful, and the other half of my mind tells me to eat it. After I'm done with the potion I'm working on, I might.  
  
I have two halves in my wind. Side One: The Clever Planner, always aware, tells me what's going on in the world. The Planner reads people well, he tells me what they think of me, he even knows what they are thinking.  
  
Side Two: Wolf-urges, includes finding a mate and forming a pack. Also, eating what a wolf eats is a given.  
  
Wolf urges are actually a rather fascinating subject. When a wizard kills a werewolf, then the wizard adopts a duller version of a werewolves' needs. The need for a mate, predation instincts, the need for a pack, etc.  
  
People in Azkaban who don't receive the Dementor's kiss are sent to kill werewolves. Then, after the officials are sure the prisoner has received the instincts, they kill him/her. This is the merciful form of the Death Sentence in Azkaban.  
  
One such prisoner was sent to kill Remus, I had in my views of protecting said wolf. Throwing my strongest attempt at the man, I missed as it flew just over his shoulder to one Remus Lupin. The man escaped after I told him that if he told anyone, I would murder him. The muggle way.  
  
Ah, yes, it's almost finished. He just needs to drink it three days from now. I'll make sure he does, he will bear my packs' beginnings. I have staked my claim upon him, don't worry, it will work.  
  
Snowdrop- Hope Mossy Saxifrage- Affection Mezereon- Desire To Please White Coriander- Lust Jonquil- Love Me Sweet William- Grant Me One Smile Globe Amaranth- Immortal Love Lily of the Valley- Sweetness Orange Blossom- Marriage and Fruitfulness/Fertility Moss- Maternal Love Red Poppy- Pleasure Moss Rosebud- Confessions of Love Violet- Modesty Blue Violet- I'll Always Be True Magenta Zinnia- Lasting Affection  
  
Finally, it has been finished. After three months of preparation, it is complete. Fleurs de l'amour (Flowers of Love).  
  
Oh, now you think I'm desperate, eh? 'Poor Harry needs to brew a Love Potion to get someone to love him. Aw.' You think I'm a pathetic fool. Again, this may be true.  
  
And although I may be a fool, I am a fool who thinks his devious plots, if you will, through before attempting anything.  
  
At least I didn't add any thornless red roses! God, even I know that they mean Love at First Sight. And who knows? Anyone could walk in at any time! Draco might see them and not me. I cannot have the mother of my children love anyone else.  
  
I put a heating charm on the vial that is to hold the concoction, the unicorns' blood must not turn cold, else impotency overtake the true meaning for this...project of mine.  
  
Unrequited love does not suit him. Nor do I have the patience for it, as you can so plainly see.  
  
I cleaned up the mess and conjured a spit to cook the unicorn on. My teeth shredded its hide easily and soon had it hovering over the flames. I may have the instincts of a wolf, but I am still human enough to at least cook my food civilly.  
  
Amidst the roasting of the soon-to-be-tasted flesh, I read. 'Blood Meridian'. The book is truly captivating.  
  
When my meal was done cooking, I set the book down and tore through the scrumptious food that I had provided.  
  
Again, I scoffed at the thought that he doesn't love me.  
  
Finishing my meal, I cast a scouring charm and a smell-removal spell. I think I'll go for a quick run.  
  
Pocketing my liquid charm, I smiled peacefully to myself.  
  
Draco Malfoy, you will love me.  
  
So, tell me how goes. -Pirate- 


End file.
